Do You Believe?
by Toxic Medley
Summary: Meet Eva LeAnn Mills; adopted daughter of Regina and Henry's big sister. Only now, her little brother is saying that she's actually the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White and that his mother, Emma Swan, is her twin sister. But some things just don't add up, like how she's only 16 while Emma is 28.
1. Chapter One

**AN:/ I have finally worked out all of the kinks with Do You Believe? And I am now officially updating again! I apologize for the long wait!**

 **The story is the same as the original, minus Graham being Eva's true love (when this story is finished I will write a fic with Graham finding his true love.) In this story Graham will have almost like a father relationship with Eva.**

 **However, several things have changed from my original story line so I do recommend re-reading everything.**

 **Thanks all of the encouragement and patience!**

 **Do You Believe? Chapter One**

"Eva, have you seen Henry?" my mom asks from my bedroom door.

"Who?" I ask jokingly as I look up from my Pre-Calc textbook. However my joking demeanor changes as soon as I see the worry etched on her face.

"I dropped him off at therapy about an hour and a half ago." I answer her more seriously.

"He's not there." She answers nervously as she chews her lower lip. I know she is seriously worried when I notice her usually perfectly styled hair is messy and her immaculately ironed pant suit is wrinkled.

"Did you check Granny's?" I question, now sitting at full attention. Granny's is Henry's favorite place to go after school for a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"No one has seen him since school released." She replies as a brief knock at the front door interrupts us. The stair case seems never ending as we both rush down it only to be disappointed when Graham steps into the foyer.

"Oh, it's just you." I frown sarcastically at him as he ruffles my hair playfully.

"Did you find him?" my mom asks as she comes to stop behind me, hands resting on my shoulders.

"Sorry Madam Mayor, no one has seen him since Eva dropped him with Dr. Hopper." Graham frowns apologetically.

My mom and Graham head into the kitchen while I head out to the front porch hoping Henry may show back up. If something happens to the squirt I will never forgive myself considering he went missing on my watch. Even though he's not my biological brother I have always felt responsible for him. With our adopted mom being busy as the mayor of Storybrooke, it's pretty much just been Henry and I against the world.

I am interrupted from my thoughts as small yellow bug pulls up to the curb in front of the house. I frown in confusion as a tall blonde woman steps out of the driver's side and walks around the car. However, I am quickly overcome with relief as I see her pull the passenger side door open to reveal Henry.

"Mom!" I yell out loudly to get my mom's attention before rushing to give my little brother a hug.

"Where were you?" I demand as Henry hugs me tightly around the neck.

"I found my birth my mom!" he exclaims excitedly and I'm pretty sure my eye balls nearly popped right out of my head. The blonde woman that I saw get out of the car awkwardly clears her throat.

"You're Henry's birth mom?" I question but I know it's true just looking at her. They have the same chin.

"Henry!" I hear my mom yell from behind us and shuffling footsteps and she practically yanks Henry away from me.

"Where on earth were you?" she asks as she hastily looks over him for any injuries before she takes notice of the blonde woman. "And who is this?"

"I found my real mom!" Henry shouts with sudden anger before taking a mad dash for the house.

"You're his birth mother?" my mom questions breathlessly as the blonde woman gives a sheepish nod.

"We're going to go check on Henry." Graham says from my left as he places a hand on my shoulder and gently guides me into the house.

"Hey, I wanted to listen!" I protest as he practically drags me up the steps, all the while completely ignoring my struggles to get away from him.

"Henry, lad, are you okay?" Graham asks as we both enter my little brother's room. Henry is lying face down on his bed and refuses to answer Graham. From the trembling of his body and the small heaves of his chest it is easy to tell he is crying.

"Come on squirt, what's wrong?" I ask sitting beside him on the bed and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I just found my real mom and now _she's_ going to make her leave." He continues to cry silently. I frown when he doesn't acknowledge Regina as his mom too.

"Henry, you don't know that mom will make her leave." I reason as I pull him into my arms. Graham silently exits the room and I'm pretty sure Henry didn't even notice.

"Yes she will!" Henry protests. "She's the Evil Queen. She takes everyone's happy endings!"

"She's the what?" I ask confused at his sudden proclamation. Henry immediately sits up with a bright, energetic look in his eyes.

"Everyone in Storybrooke is a cursed fairytale character. I read about it in that book Ms. Blanchard gave to me." He grins up at me.

"Everyone is a fairytale character?" I question slowly, trying to keep the look of disbelief off of my face.

He nods with a beaming smile.

"Okay, who's who?" I ask leaning back into his pillows and propping my feet up on his bed. This whole curse thing may be ridiculous but at least it's distracting him from what's going on downstairs.

"Well, mom is the Evil Queen like I said before. Dr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket, Ruby is Red Riding Hood and Ms. Blanchard is Snow White." He counts each person on his fingers.

"What about your birth mom?" I question. "Is the book the reason you went after her?"

"She's Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. She's going to save everyone." He explains and lays down next to me.

"You're in it too." He whispers after a few minutes of silence.

"I am?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, your name is still Eva. You're Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter too." He yawns widely as he explains everything to me.

"So I have an older sister?" I grin at him. "That means I'm your aunt!"

He frowns for a moment before shrugging, "I'm not sure who's older. You'll have to ask Snow White or Prince Charming when the curse is broken."

"I hate to break it to you squirt, but your birth mom is clearly older than me." I state as I pull his covers up around the both of us.

"Her name is Emma and she's your twin." He answers resolutely.

Before I can reply, steady footsteps can be heard coming directly toward Henry's room.

"Quick, pretend you're asleep." Henry whisper yells, clearly wanting to avoid any confrontation with our mom. We both snuggle under the covers, relax and steady our breathing. The door swings open not a second later however the footsteps pause midstride. Mom always said that watching us sleep is one of her favorite things to do and that she can never quite bring herself to wake us up when we look so peaceful. She remains in the doorway for several minutes before softly closing the door and heading quietly back down the hall.

I remain still for several more minutes even though it isn't entirely necessary. After another moment I roll over towards Henry only to face his soft snores in my face. I smile softly and pull the covers further up his body before getting comfortable on my side of the bed.

Right as I am about to drift off into the heavenly world of sleep I hear the faint chiming of the bells.

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There were some concerns that David isn't going to be a father figure in Eva's life and I think you guys misunderstood what I meant. Graham is the only male figure Eva has had in her life and she looks up to him like a father. However, when David comes into the picture he will take over that role.**

 **Also, I will be updating once a week and possibly more once my classes end for the semester.**

 **Some people wanted me to leave up the old version of the story but I really didn't like that version. Like I've said, after this story I am going to write an alternate version where Eva is older and Graham is her true love.**

Do You Believe? Chapter Two

"Evie, wake up!" an annoying voice shouts in my ear affectively waking me from my slumber. I groan before rolling over onto my stomach and pulling the covers over my head.

"Come on Evie!" Henry whines.

I ignore him and snuggle deeper into the bed. He responds with silence. Hopefully he has just given up. Or he went to get our mom.

"Get up now and breakfast from Granny's is on me." He bribes causing me to squint up at him.

"Normally I would go for that but you probably just stole the cash from my purse." I point out. He gives me an innocent smile in reply.

"But I'm getting up anyways." I grumble as I finally toss the warm, fluffy blankets away from me. Henry simply lets out a whoop of delight and scurries out of my room. I roll and my eyes and shuffle slowly to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Morning mom." I greet as I slump into a kitchen chair. "Where's the squirt?"

" _Your brother_ went to get his backpack from his room." She says stressing the words "your brother." She hates it when I refer to him as "the squirt."

"Eva, are you ready for breakfast?" Henry yells as he runs into the room.

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you-"our mom starts to fuss but I cut her off.

"No running in the house. We got it and now we're leaving." I say as I grab my backpack from the counter and follow Henry toward the door.

"We're not going to school today." Henry states as soon as we're a safe distance from our house.

"We're not?" I ask confused but not entirely surprised. Skipping school is a common occurrence for Henry and I. Actually skipping school is common amongst most kids my age, however other kids are usually getting drunk or doing other illegal things. I skip school to hang out with my little brother.

"Nope, we have to figure out how to get my mom to break the curse." Henry answers and begins leading me to the run down play ground he calls his "castle."

"Okay, first of all you promised me breakfast at Granny's and second, I wish you would have told me this before I did all of that math homework last night." I grumble as he completely ignores me.

"How about I go and get breakfast and meet you at the castle?" I suggest hopefully as my stomach lets out a particularly loud growl.

"Fine." He agrees reluctantly. "I want a grilled cheese and a hot chocolate."

"Got it." I say back tracking towards the diner.

"And don't forget the-"

"Cinnamon, yes I know." I cut him off and hurry my pace.

Granny's is packed as usual. Of course being the only restaurant in town (not counting the bar down the street) there is always a guaranteed crowd.

"Hey Ruby!" I greet the young, scantily clad waitress behind the counter.

"Hey Evie!" she grins back before frowning. "Didn't school start about five minutes ago?"

"Um, no?" I reply with my most innocent smile.

"Um, yes." An accented voice says from behind me and I immediately turn around with an innocent smile.

"Good morning, Sheriff Graham! How are you on this beautiful day?" I greet as Graham takes the open seat beside me at the counter.

"You are supposed to be in school." He says looking around the diner.

"You are supposed to be at work." I reply sarcastically.

"What are you looking for?" I ask suspiciously as he continues examining everyone in the diner.

"I'm not looking for a what, I'm looking for a who." He informs me, ignoring my last comment about him being at work. "Wherever one Mills child is, the other is not too far behind."

I narrow my eyes at Graham before turning back to Ruby, "I need the usual, times two."

"So where's the smaller, less obnoxious Mills at?" Graham asks as he sips his coffee.

"Henry's at school." I answer with a straight face.

"Then why did you order food for two?" Graham questions with a knowing smirk.

"I'm really hungry okay." I frown and turn away from him in a huff.

"Here's your order." Ruby places a bag and two hot chocolates in front me.

"Thanks!" I grin grabbing the food and drinks, "Graham's paying!"

I rush away with a grin as Graham makes a noise of protest but any argument he has is drown out by the bell ringing over the door as I make my exit. I keep up a steady pace as I make my way back toward Henry, occasionally glancing over my shoulder to make sure Graham isn't following me.

"Took you long enough." Henry grumbles when I finally make it to the castle.

I roll my eyes and toss him the bag of food, "Yeah, well if we had gone to the diner in the first place like you promised, our bellies would be full by now."

"So any ideas on how to get your mom to believe in the curse?" I ask after swallowing a bite of grilled cheese.

"We need evidence." Henry mumbles with a mouth full of onion rings. "Something that she can't ignore."

"Well if we're supposed to be twins, how about a DNA test?" I suggest half joking only to realize my mistake when Henry's eyes light up. "Crap."

"Eva, that's perfect!" Henry grins widely up at me.

"Henry, that's nearly impossible." I groan, but he isn't deterred.

"Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it!" he cheers excitedly.

"What idiot told you that?" I frown and finish off my hot chocolate.

"You." He replies, grinning stupidly.

"Why do I have to be so full of wisdom?" I mumble. Before I can dissuade Henry from attempting to DNA test we're interrupted by a blonde head poking into the entrance of the castle.

"There you guys are." Emma sighs with relief as she starts to climb inside with us.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to cease and desist." I protest while Henry nods in agreement.

"What?" Emma asks confused but stopping anyways.

"Your kind isn't allowed in here." Henry states and I roll my eyes as Emma looks even more confused.

"No grownups allowed." I explain and she frowns but moves out of the entrance.

"Sorry," Henry apologizes as he begins climbing out of the castle. "But there's important stuff that goes down in here and we can't risk it being leaked."

"Also there's just not that much room." I inform her as I exit via slide.

Emma smiles at Henry faintly before turning to me, "I actually wanted to speak with Henry alone."

"Of course," I agree with a small smile before addressing Henry. "No talking about what we just discussed in there. We have to be careful."

"Got it." He grins up at me.

"Well, I'm just going to go somewhere and avoid my mother." I state before turning and walking aimlessly back toward town.

I wonder around town carefully avoiding anyone that works in the Mayor's office. I turned off my phone hours ago after being bombed with texts from my mom and even Graham. It's starting to get dark now so I go ahead and turn my phone back on only for it to immediately starting dinging out missed calls and messages.

Rolling my eyes I press the first speed dial on my phone and wait for an answer.

"Eva?" is the almost immediate reply.

"You and your stupid accent need to come pick me up; I'm tired of walking." I whine into my phone with a grin. I can practically here his eyes roll.

"Where are you?" he asks and I can hear the sound of a car door in the back ground.

"Sitting on the curb in front of Mr. Gold's." I inform him as the street lights kick on.

"I'll be right there." He replies and immediately hangs up.

"Good bye to you too." I mumble before tucking my knees into my chest and resting my chins on them.

"At least Graham has my back." I say to no one. "Even if he is sleeping with the enemy."

 **AN:/ So Eva knows Graham is sleeping with Regina. Should she bring it up in the car ride home?**

 **Tell me in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Believe? Chapter Three**

"But why do I have to work for Graham?" I complain to my mom as I grumpily swirl my spoon through my oatmeal.

"Because I need someone to keep an eye on you." She answers without even looking up from the files in front of her.

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he's your booty call." I mutter under my breath but she hears me anyway.

"What did you just say?" she demands in a steely tone.

"Oh, come off it." I say with a roll of my eyes. "You two aren't nearly as discrete as you think you are."

Before she can reply Henry runs into the kitchen excitedly. Mom glowers at me as Henry climbs into the seat next to mine.

"Are you excited to volunteer at the hospital today?" I ask Henry as our mom places another heaping bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"I'm even more excited that you're going to be there." Henry says while smiling up at me sweetly. Normally I would be flattered but I'm 92% sure that he's up to something.

"How _did_ you manage to get out of class for this trip?" mom asks with her arms crossed firmly over her chest and her dark eyes narrowed.

"The teachers requested for some older students to come along as chaperones. I volunteer in the office in the mornings so I get to go because I won't have to miss any important classes." I answer somewhat truthfully. There's no way that I'm admitting Ms. Blanchard requested me specifically. My mom has some kind of vendetta against the poor woman.

"We're going to be late!" Henry yells out suddenly. He shovels several spoons of oatmeal into his mouth before jumping off his stool and grabbing his backpack.

"Eva, don't forget you're volunteering at the Sheriff's station from 3-8 pm." mom reminds me in a stern voice.

"I'm looking forward to it." I reply sarcastically with a wry smile as I grab my brown, leather messenger bag and cell phone before following Henry out the door.

"What kind of scheme has that devious mind of yours conjured up for the day?" I ask Henry as we head directly for the hospital.

"We're going to get Ms. Blanchard's DNA so we can test it against Emma's." he informs me with absolutely zero hesitation.

"Why did I have to ask?" I wonder aloud causing my brother's grin to grow even wider.

"What happened to testing my DNA against Emma's?" I ask confused. "It would be easier."

"I was thinking that it wouldn't really prove the curse is real." Henry explains. "All it would prove is that you and Emma are related which could happen without magic."

"You are way too smart to be a fourth grader." I mumble as we both enter the hospital.

Once we check in with Ms. Blanchard we are both immediately put to work. Henry is sent off to read to the patients while I start working on a banner to hang across the ward. Let me tell you something, small children and glitter do not mix very well. I have glitter in places there should never, ever be glitter.

"How do you do this every day?" I ask Ms. Blanchard as we finish hanging the completed banner.

"I just really like kids." She smiles softly in reply.

"God bless your soul." I answer in absolute seriousness.

"Eva, I need you!" Henry yells as he runs toward me from across the room, dodging kids, patients and doctors alike.

"Henry, you're going to hurt someone." Ms. Blanchard says sternly even though her lips are fighting not to twitch into a smile.

"Can Eva come with me for a little while?" Henry asks with his most innocent smile.

"Sure." Ms. Blanchard agrees easily. "We've finished with the banner anyways."

"Come on!" Henry whisper yells while grabbing my hand and tugging me back the way he came.

"Where's the fire?" I joke as he pulls me into a private room and pulls the curtain closed around us.

"I found him." Henry says excitedly as I look over the patient in the room. He's young, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, with light brown hair and small scar on his chin. I can't help but feel like I know him somehow.

"And who exactly is he?" I ask confused. If my memory serves me correctly, this is the John Doe that I've heard my mom talk about with Dr. Whale.

"He's Prince Charming, your dad." Henry answers confidently.

"Henry-" I start with a sigh but he interrupts.

"Evie, you look just like him! And he has the same scar as the Prince Charming in my book!" he explains while flipping his fairy tale book open to a page with a cartoon man lying on the ground with a small cut on his chin. I hate to admit it, but the picture in the book really did look like the John Doe.

"Wow that is a _really_ detailed drawing for a children's book." I whisper as I run my finger over the smooth page.

Turning my attention back to Henry I say, "You do know that just because he looks like a picture in your book-"

He once again cuts me off, "doesn't mean he's a fairy tale character."

I sigh as I cross my arms over my chest and look back to the man lying in the bed.

"You should talk to him." Henry suggests. "I read that coma patients can still hear things going on around them."

"Why do you have to read so much?" I ask him. "Why can't you just be a normal kid and destroy brain cells watching tv?"

"Stop complaining and talk to him." Henry orders with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay bossy pants, what exactly am I supposed to talk about?" I question with one eye brow raised.

"I don't know." Henry replies shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you seem to know everything else." I bite back sassily.

"Please just talk to him." Henry pleads with his best puppy dog face and Ii immediately admit defeat.

With a large sigh I turn toward the John Doe, "Hi, I'm Eva."

I pause as Henry leans forward anxiously waiting for some kind of movement before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Henry here thinks I'm your daughter, but you don't really look old enough to have a teenager." I ramble.

"That's because of the curse." Henry cuts in.

"If you want me to talk to him, you are going to have to stop interrupting me." I say.

"Shut up, Eva." Henry replies and childishly sticks out his tongue.

"If I shut up then I won't be able to talk to-" I start to retort but I am cut off midsentence by a warm hand gripping my own.

"What?" Henry questions when he notices my panicked look before he looks down and notices the John Doe's hand holding onto mine.

"You did it." Henry whispers surprised.

"Henry, go get a doctor." I answer somewhat breathlessly as I watch the man's face for any sign that he's waking up. Henry immediately bolts out of the room.

"Can you hear me?" I ask and wait for response and feel a light squeeze on my hand.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Whale asks running into the room with Ms. Blanchard and Henry right on his heels.

"I think he's waking up." I answer. Dr. Whale's eyes widen when he sees the large hand wrapped around my own and he immediately begins checking the patient's vitals.

"Is he really waking up?" Ms. Blanchard asks as she steps forward to the other side of the hospital bed and I feel another squeeze on my hand.

"I don't think so." Dr. Whale mutters as he continues flipping through the different readouts from the machines.

"He just squeezed my hand." I say confused and Ms. Blanchard immediately looks hopeful.

"Coma patients move around due to muscle memory, it doesn't necessarily mean they're waking up." Dr. Whale says avoiding my eyes and I immediately get the feeling that he's lying.

"We should go, it's time to get back to school." Ms. Blanchard says with a hint of sadness in her voice. Reluctantly I remove the John Doe's hand from my own as I follow Henry out of the room.

"I forgot my book!" Henry exclaims once we're halfway down the hall.

"I'll get it." I tell him as I turn back towards the John Doe's room. I'm about to open the door the door but pause when I hear talking inside. Looking around to make sure no one is watching I hesitantly push my ear against the door to listen.

"You told me to call if anything happens with the John Doe." I hear Dr. Whale saying and assume he is talking on the phone. "Yeah, he's waking up."

I jump back from the door as it is suddenly pulled open.

"Ms. Mills." Dr. Whale greats me with a face of shock.

"Sorry, Henry forgot his book in here." I say as I carefully mask my face so that he won't know I heard his phone call.

Stepping past him I grab the fairy tale book of the bed side table and hold it up, "Here it is."

"What did you hear before I opened the door?" Whale asks, grabbing my forearm tightly so I can't get back by him.

"Nothing." I say trying to shrug out of his grip but it's too tight. "Why? Were you talking to yourself or something?"

"Or something." He responds shortly before dropping my arm and heading down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Asshole." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks turning back around to face me.

"I said thank you." I lie with a sickly sweet smile on my face. "For allowing the school to come visit today."

"No problem." He replies with a curt smile of his own.

I slowly walk back down the hallway to where Ms. Blanchard and Henry are waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Henry demands as I hand his book to him.

"Oh, I was just thanking Doctor Whale for letting the school visit his ward." I give him a half attempted smile.

"That was very sweet of you." Ms. Blanchard says giving my shoulder a squeeze as we load onto the bus bringing us back to the school. The entire ride to the school Henry rambles on about his fairy tales but I can't really focus on what he's saying. All I can think about is why Dr. Whale lied to us about the John Doe waking up and who he was talking to on the phone.

 **AN:/ Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eva, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ms. Blanchard asks, startling me from my thoughts. I look up from my half full plate of peach pancakes to see Ms. Blanchard and Emma both staring at me while Henry stuffs his mouth with more grilled cheese.

"Oh, I'm fine." I offer them an unconvincing grin while stabbing a piece of pancake onto my fork but not eating it. I listen half -heartedly as Henry tries to convince Mary Margaret to read his story book to the John Doe at the hospital. I've been distracted ever since I found out Dr. Whale had been lying about the John Doe waking up the other day and I've been debating on whether or not I should tell Henry.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ms. Blanchard accepts the large book from Henry causing him to cheer.

"So, Eva," Emma says as she suddenly turns her attention to me. "Henry and I are going for ice cream after school, you wanna come?"

I remain frozen in shock for a few seconds. This is by far the most she has ever said to me in once sentence. Usually she avoids me at all costs.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She says uncertainly, taking my silence as rejection.

"No, I would love to but my mom is making me volunteer at the sheriff's station as punishment for skipping school." I explain and she nods in understanding and maybe a little bit of relief.

"Okay squirt, am I walking you to school or are you going with Emma?" I ask my baby brother. I arch an eye brow as he hastily zips his book bag and gives me an innocent smile.

"I'll go with Emma." He answers before taking a large gulp of hot chocolate.

"Whatever, freak." I roll my eyes at his weird behavior before heading off to school.

"Graham, I'm hungry." I whine as I spin around in the cushioned chair I commandeered from his office.

"Not my problem." He answers not even looking up from the paper work he is doing.

"Actually, you're in charge of me right now so it is your problem." I inform him to which he rolls his eyes and throws me a set of keys. I barely catch them as they soar towards my head.

"There's snacks in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet." He answers and I stand in shock for a minute.

" _That's_ what's in the locked drawer?" I ask incredulously.

Graham glances up at me with a raised eyebrow before going back to his work.

"Aw, you have my favorite cookies." I grin while clutching the blue package to my chest.

"I figured it might keep you quiet for a while." Graham grins cheekily.

"I have no problem talking with my mouth full." I grin back. Unfortunately, our banter is cut off by the telephone ringing. I jump forward and answer it causing Graham to glare at me.

"Sheriff's station, this is Eva speaking. How may I assist you?" I ask. I would have sounded professional if it weren't for the mouth full of cookie I was talking around.

"Got it." I say as my heart skips a beat and I hastily swallow my cookie. "We'll be there soon."

"Who was it?" Graham asks, slapping my back as I choke on cookie crumbs.

"You know slapping a choking person on the back can actually cause whatever the person is choking on to get lodged deeper in their throat, right?" I sputter out and take a drink from the coffee on Graham's desk.

"I wasn't finished with that." Graham complains with a roll of his eyes.

"You are now." I smirk and toss the empty cup into the trash can.

"Who was on the phone, Eva?" Graham asks tiredly while pinching the bridge of this nose. Two hours and he is already tired of me; it takes everything in me not to grin in satisfaction.

"What phone?" I ask confused.

"The phone you just answered." Graham states clearly losing his patience with me.

"Oh yeah, that was the hospital. They said the John Doe guy is missing." I reply, mentally wondering if a certain crazy little brother of mine had something to do with it.

"Can I come?" I beg as Graham grabs his gun and badge while heading for the door.

I give him puppy dog eyes when he turns to look at me. He's silent for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"Yes!" I cheer throwing my hands in the air in victory.

"But you have to be quiet and stay out of the way." Graham orders as he leads me to the squad car.

"You'll never know I'm there." I grin back at him as he opens the passenger side door and closes it behind me. I hear him scoff through the window.

"Mary Margret!" I yell as we enter the John Doe's ward.

"So much for never knowing you're here." I hear Graham mutter under his breath.

"What happened?" I ask as I reach a very worried Mary Margret.

"I came to read Henry's book like we had planned but the John Doe wasn't here." She says and it honestly looks like she's about to cry.

"It'll be okay, we'll find him." Graham says, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"I bet Henry did it." I state causing Graham to roll his eyes.

"Henry is 10 years old." Graham reminds me.

"Have you met the kid? He's evil personified." I exclaim.

"What's going on?" Emma asks coming in with Henry right beside her. Graham gives me a pointed look when he sees Henry there.

"The John Doe is gone." I say before anyone else can get a word in.

"He woke up?" Henry exclaims excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"We don't know that for certain." Emma says trying to calm the boy down.

"Eva, why don't you get Henry out here." Graham says when he notices my brother's disappointment.

"What?" I ask with wide eyes. "And miss my first police investigation?"

"Eva." Graham says in a stern voice causing my shoulders to sag in defeat.

"Fine, but you owe me an ice cream sundae." I say, poking him the chest before grabbing Henry's hand and leading him away from the "crime scene."

"We're not going home are we?" Henry asks hopefully as we exit the hospital into the somewhat chilly evening air.

"Nope." I grin back. "How did you and Emma even know to come?"

"Ms. Blanchard called us." He says before dragging me towards a small trail leading to the woods.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we enter the forest which is considerably darker than where we just were.

"I left a copy of a page in my book underneath Prince Charming's pillow in case he woke up." Henry explains as we carefully navigate through the trees.

"When did- how did-?" I start to ask but just stop. "You know, I told Graham you had something to do with this and he didn't believe me."

"It was the page where he and Snow White fought the trolls, so hopefully he will be at the toll bridge." Henry states ignoring my stammering and accusations.

"He's been in a coma for years, how do you expect him to find the bridge?" I ask as we break into the clearing surrounding the bridge.

Henry doesn't answer as we both look around the empty clearing. His shoulders sag in disappointment when there is no sign of the John Doe.

"We'll find him, bud." I say reassuringly as turn to leave only to have a large figure blocking our way.

"Ahhh!" We both scream as I push Henry behind me protectively.

"You found us!" Henry exclaims pushing past me as we realize the man is John Doe.

"Eva?" the man whispers, completely ignoring Henry, and reaches out to cup my face in his palm.

"Awkward." I mutter as he pulls me in for a hug, holding my tightly to his chest.

"You found us." He mutters, pressing a kiss to my head. It sounds like he's holding back tears.

"There, there." I say patting his back gently.

"You remember." Henry exclaims with wide eyes and effectively drawing the John Doe's attention to him.

"I remember putting Eva and Emma into the wardrobe and the curse hitting." The man explains and I honestly think my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"You remember the curse?" I ask the man as I slowly take a step away from him, just in case he feels the need to try and hug me again.

He nods in reply to my question, watching sadly as I move away from him.

"The curse is real?" I ask again, feeling a little light headed.

"Told you so." Henry gives me a triumphant smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Now we have proof for my mom and she can break the curse." He continues excitedly.

"Your mom?" John Doe- Charming-Man asks confused.

"Emma is his mom." I explain. "But we can't tell her."

"What?" Henry exclaims with a frown.

"But he can't be no more than 5 years younger than you?" John Doe says even more confused.

"He's 6 years younger than me and Emma is 12 years older than me." I say before turning to Henry. "She won't believe us; she'll just think he remembers the curse because we were talking to him about it while he was in his coma."

"And if mom finds out he has his memories she'll do everything she can to make him forget." I continue, completely giving up on explaining things to John Doe- Charming-Man.

"And if we keep quiet, Operation Cobra will have the advantage!" Henry says excitedly.

"Why would Snow want me to forget?" John Doe asks, interrupting Henry's celebration.

"Snow White isn't my mom here, Regina is." I explain and John Doe immediately looks enraged.

"That evil-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Shh." I say as several twigs snap in the distance.

"You remember nothing." I whisper as several other people break into the clearing.

"Eva?" Graham says surprised.

"Henry!" Emma yells rushing to his side and checking him over to see if he's okay. Ms. Blanchard rushes to John Doe to check on him and I cross my fingers that he'll remember to play dumb and not let his emotions get the better of him.

"While you guys were goofing off, Henry and I decided to do something about the missing John Doe." I say teasing Graham who rolls his eyes.

"I thought I told you to take Henry home?" he says crossing his arms once he sees that John Doe is okay.

"No, you said to get Henry out of the hospital, not to take him home." I say with an impish grin.

"It was implied." He says narrowing his eyes at me.

"But not clearly stated." I argue with a smirk.

"If you two could stop bickering for ten seconds, we really need to get him back to the hospital." Emma says gesturing to John Doe- Charming-Man.

"Yeah Sheriff, do your job." I scoff at him while rolling my eyes.

I swear if no one had been around, Graham probably would have strangled me.

 **AN:/ Charming remembers!**

 **Who else loves the banter between Graham and Eva?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Believe? Chapter Five**

"Are you up for visitors?" I ask as Henry and I wait patiently by the John Doe, or should I say David Nolan's front door. After we had brought him back to the hospital my mom magically discovered his "wife," Abigail and now he is being forced to live with her while he feigns amnesia.

"Eva and Henry, come in!" Abigail gives us both a warm smile. Part of me wants to hate her but it's hard to when she's so nice. Also, she's cursed.

"Eva made brownies!" Henry exclaims and rushes into the room.

"They're congratulatory brownies." I explain as I hand the plate of brownies over to David.

"Congratulations for what?" he asks confused.

"For not being in a coma anymore." Henry explains as if it should be obvious.

"Thank you." David says with a smile and making direct eye contact with me. Awkward.

"You know, Eva had amnesia too." Henry states, always running that big mouth of his.

"Yeah, Regina mentioned that the other night." Abigail gives my shoulder a sympathetic squeeze as David watches me curiously.

"I lost all of my memories in an accident. I can't remember anything before the age of 5." I explain to him and try to ignore the guilty look on his face.

"I should probably get to the sheriff's station." I say after a brief, yet horribly awkward silence. I rush out of the door with Henry close behind me.

"Could you have been any more awkward?" Henry asks while rolling his eyes.

"I just found out my dad is a fairy tale character." I mumble under my breath as we pass a couple joggers. "It's weird, okay."

"Are we still meeting Emma at Granny's?" I ask as we shuffle slowly down the sidewalk.

"Yup." Henry answers. "I think she's suspicious of us though."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Well, she has that whole super power thing and I think she knows that Prince Charming is lying about not remembering anything." He explains

"You really need to get used to calling him David or you'll slip up in front of someone not in Operation Cobra." I remind him as we enter the diner. Glancing around the room my eyes settle on my favorite person.

"Good morning, sheriff Graham!" I sing-song boisterously while flashing said man a cheeky smile.

"Goodness gracious, it's too early in the morning for you." He groans and takes a large gulp of coffee while I take a seat next to him.

"Thank you." I answer sincerely to which he simply rolls his eyes.

"Good morning Eva." Ruby smiles at me, eyes glowing with amusement. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

"Is there any other kind?" I question with one eye brow raised. She grins in reply and goes to get my drink.

I turn to Graham who is ignoring me, "Come on, you can't still be mad that I showed you up the other night."

This gets his attention. "And pray tell, how did you show me up?"

"By finding the John Doe before you, duh." I roll my eyes as Ruby places a huge mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I take a huge gulp and immediately cringe.

"I can't feel my tongue." I whine, the hot beverage singing half of my taste buds off. He once again rolls his eyes at me.

"Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there." I say with a sassy grin which grows when I hear Ruby snorting in laughter.

"What do you think the chances of Emma accepting the position of deputy are?" Graham asks seriously and ignoring my joke. I frown. I'm not used to serious Graham and I'm not sure I like him.

"I don't know, let me ask her." I say before turning to where Emma and Henry are having breakfast.

"Emma, do you want to be deputy?" I yell across the diner earning many odd looks. I can feel Graham's glare on the back of my head.

"Excuse me?" she asks confused. I grab my hot chocolate and go take a seat next to Henry.

"Graham wants to know if you'd like to be deputy?" I ask again which earns a grin from Henry.

"I could've asked her myself." Graham says taking a seat beside Emma.

"Then why did you ask me to do it?" I ask taking another sip of my hot chocolate which had thankfully cooled down some.

"I didn't." he says giving me a pointed look.

"Oh." I say, pursing my lips for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever, I'm taking Henry to his session with Dr. Hopper." I inform the two adults. Henry gives his mom a hug before following me out the door.

"You know, Emma has been asking a lot about you." Henry informs me as we make the short trek to Dr. Hopper's office.

"Really?" I ask surprised. She usually ignores me any time I'm around.

"She was asking about when you were adopted and what happened to you." He says.

"Did you tell her?" I ask.

"Nope, I told her to talk to you about it because I don't have the details." He grins and I roll my eyes. He knows just as much as I do, which admittedly isn't much.

"I'll meet you at the ice cream shop after your session." I grin at him. He gives me a huge smile before going in to see Archie.

I take a seat on the bench in front of ice cream shop and pull out my phone. I'm 20 minutes into a Candy Crush binge when the ground to begin to shake.

"That's weird." I state before going back to my game.

"Evie, did you feel that?" Henry exclaims, running out of Dr. Hopper's office and jumping into my arms. Dr. Hopper comes out right behind him.

"Are you okay?" I ask noticing the slight fear behind the excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dr. Hopper thinks it was the old mines. We're going to check it out." He explains.

The other townspeople seem to have the same idea as Archie and we all make our way down the slightly over grown path that leads to the mines.

"What's going on?" Henry asks, running up to our mom who is already on the scene. Looking around I notice Graham is also here with Emma who is wearing a badge on her belt. I grin happily.

"The old mines collapsed, sweet heart." She says before turning to address everyone else. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about but we will be sectioning this area off and bull dozing the old mines down."

"But what if there's something down there?" Henry exclaims.

"Henry, there's nothing down there. It's just an abandoned mine." I try to reason with him as I see the annoyance in our mom's eyes.

"Dr. Hopper, can I have a word with you?" she asks with a sickly sweet smile. I watch as they walk out of hearing distance. My mom is clearly fussing at him about something before he comes back over to us.

"Come on Henry, let's go finish out session." He says warily.

"I'll be there when you get out." I tell Henry who nods as I head over to Emma.

"Sheriff." I say with a nod to Graham.

"Deputy." I say wagging my eye brows at Emma. She rolls her eyes but can't fight the smile off of her face.

"So do you really think this was just the mines collapsing?" I ask her as Graham heads off to do who knows what.

"Why? Do you think it's something else?" she asks seriously.

"I think Henry is convinced that it has something to do with Operation Cobra." I explain and she nods in understanding.

"Speaking of which, he mentioned you were asking about Regina adopting me." I state. She freezes for a second before turning to look at me.

"I was just curious." She tries to explain awkwardly.

"It's okay." I grin at her. "She adopted me when I was six. I had been in an accident and lost all my memories from before that. I only knew my name because of a blanket I had with me."

"A blanket?" she asks sounding like she's choking a little.

"Yeah, it's a cream colored baby blanket with-"

"A teal lining spelling your name?" she asks looking at me with huge eyes.

"How'd you know?" I ask confused.

"Henry mentioned it." She explains after clearing her throat. Lies. Henry doesn't even know I have that blanket.

"Oh." I say accepting the lie since I doubt she'd tell me anything different. She says her good bye quickly and rushes off.

I frown as I watch her for a moment. Emma Swan may be closer to believing in the curse than I originally thought.

"Woah, buddy." I say, catching Henry as he barrels into me and buries his face into my shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask when I feel his tears soaking through my shirt. Looking up I notice David watching us intently from across the street. I give him a slight shake of my head when he starts to come over to us. We had agreed that we needed to stay away from each other as much as possible. He seems reluctant but finally makes his way into Granny's instead.

"What's wrong?" I ask Henry again as I kneel down in front of him.

"Dr. Ho-Hopper said I-I'm crazy." Henry hiccups and buries his head into my shoulder this time. I wrap my arms tightly around him and try to control my breathing as anger washes over me.

"He said what?" I question, trying to keep my voice calm and even.

"He said I need to learn the difference between stories and reality." He mumbles, the tears finally starting to subside.

"You know what?" I ask with a frown. "I think the evil queen may have gotten to him."

"Really?" he questions looking up at me.

"Well it certainly doesn't sound like something Dr. Hopper would say normally and mom did ask to talk to him at the mines, remember?" I remind him and he suddenly gives a huge, 1000-watt smile.

"You may not be crazy but you are bipolar." I state as he grabs my hand and begins dragging me down main street.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To prove them all wrong." He says as he pulls me down the path leading to the mines.

"Oh, no Henry." I protest and he looks at me sadly. "Henry, this is too dangerous."

"You can come with me or I can go by myself." He states before turning and leaving me behind.

"You are a brat!" I yell. I quickly pull out my phone and send an SOS text to Emma before following after him.

"Henry, stop." I say, grabbing onto his arm once I catch up with him. "I know you want to prove Archie wrong but this is not the way."

He ignores me and continues into the mines anyway. I briefly consider just waiting outside for Emma but I can't bear the thought of Henry being in there by himself.

"You're lucky I love you." I grumble as I follow behind him and he shoots me a grin.

"What are we looking for?" I ask as he shines his flashlight around haphazardly. I duck as a small rock falls to the ground beside me. I give Henry a look that says I-told-you-this-was-dangerous.

"Henry?" I hear Emma yell from the entrance to the mines. "Eva?"

"You traitor." Henry glares at me and I roll my eyes in response.

"Henry, this is too dangerous and you know it." I argue with him as Emma and Dr. Hopper come into view.

"Henry, you don't want to do this." Dr. Hopper says while trying to take a step closer to us but Henry backs away.

"Yes I do!" Henry argues. "I can prove to you that the curse is real. There's something down here, I know it!"

"Henry!" I yell as he darts down a dark corridor. I quickly follow after him and it sounds like Emma and Dr. Hopper are following me.

"Henry!" I yell again as a low rumble starts up around us. I manage to tackle him to the ground just as the ceiling gives away and rocks start tumbling down. I keep Henry's head tucked into my chest until the rocks finally stop. I let out a raspy cough as we both sit up, the dust settling on us like a blanket.

"Are you okay?" I try to ask but it comes out more like a croak. Henry nods in response.

"Emma?" I call out into the pitch black but don't receive an answer.

"Evie?" Henry whispers and I can tell be his tone of voice that he is close to tears.

"Hey, we'll be fine." I reassure him, pulling him close to my side. "I'm sure Emma is getting help right now."

Sudden movement from beside us cuts out conversation.

"Henry, Eva?" Dr. Hopper calls our names as he clicks Henry's forgotten flashlight on.

"Dr. Hopper, are you okay?" I ask, shielding my eyes from the bright light as he shines it directly toward us.

"Evie, you're bleeding!" Henry cries and points to my head. I frown and gingerly press my finger tips to my hairline. When I pull them away my fingers are coated in blood.

"I'm fine, bud." I try to give Henry a convincing smile but I fail.

"It's a lot of blood." He answers, still staring at the oozing cut on my temple.

"Head wounds bleed a lot, right Dr. Hopper?" I give Archie a look saying he better agree with me.

"She's right." Dr. Hopper also reassures Henry and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. "We'll just keep this on it and it should be fine."

I gratefully accept the small cloth and press it to my temple. Thanks to all of the adrenaline coursing through my system I can't feel any pain.

"We should try to find a way out." I say to distract my brother. Dr. Hopper helps me to my feet and I half to take a moment to let some dizziness to subside.

"I just stood up too fast." I inform Henry who is watching me warily.

We inch our way down the corridor and I know Dr. Hopper is keeping the pace slow for my sake. Every once in a while I catch him or Henry glancing at me from the corner of their eye. Truth be told, the handkerchief that Dr. Hopper gave me is already soaked through with blood and I probably have a concussion but I keep giving reassuring smiles every time they look at me.

"It's an elevator!" Henry exclaims, rushing forward.

"Do you think it still works?" I ask Archie as we follow close behind my little brother.

"There's only one way to tell." He gives Henry and I a grin which we both return.

After making sure we are all safely on the elevator Dr. Hopper pulls the operating lever. There's a small hum, a large jolt and then we start moving.

"It's working!" Henry cheers and I give him a huge hug. However, our celebration is short lived when there is another rumble from where the cave in was causing the elevator to jerk to a stop. Now we're too high to climb down but too low to climb out.

"We're stuck." I say, allowing myself to finally collapse onto the floor of the lift. Henry dejectedly takes a seat beside me and Archie soon follows.

"Henry, can I ask you a question?" he asks suddenly.

"I guess." Henry answers with a shrug.

"Why is this curse so important to you?" Archie questions and I feel my lips pull into a frown. He better not be planning on fussing at my brother for not facing "reality" again.

"I don't believe in the stupid curse." Henry grumbles, clearly thinking along the same lines I am.

"Well I do." I state earning surprised looks from both Archie and Henry. "Because it gives me hope."

Henry gives me a smile, "Yeah, it proves that there's something more to all of this."

Archie stares at the two of us for a moment before nodding his head, "Thank you, for helping me realize who I really am."

"You remember?" Henry exclaims with wide eyes. I feel my own eyes widen a little bit too.

"Not exactly." Dr. Hopper grins at Henry who almost immediately deflates. "But I have realized that the person I was today when I said all of those horrible things to you is not who I want to be. Can you forgive me Henry?"

My brother is silent for a few seconds but then gives Archie a wide, beaming smile and nods.

"Henry?" a female voice calls from above causing all of us to jerk our heads up.

"Emma!"

"Mom!"

A bright light is aimed down at us.

"Get that stupid light out of my eyes!" I yell up to her while shielding my eyes with my hand. I definitely have a concussion.

"Henry, are Eva and Dr. Hopper with you?" a familiar voice calls down.

"David?" I mumble to myself.

"Yeah!" he yells back up.

"Is everyone okay?" Graham yells down this time.

"Eva's hurt." Henry calls back up to them.

"Eva is fine!" I shout in reply.

"Eva is bleeding!" Henry replies loudly.

"Eva is going to hurt Henry if he doesn't shut up!" I answer just as loudly.

"Okay, you guys stay still and I'm coming down to get you." Emma calls down interrupting mine and Henry's bickering. We all wait patiently as Emma is lowered down the shaft to our level.

"Okay, Eva you come first." She ordered, eyes glued to wound on my temple.

"No, take Henry." I protest, practically shoving my brother toward her.

"Eva, you're hurt." She argues with worry clear in her eyes.

"Yes, I am but a few more minutes won't kill me." I inform her, not willing to budge at all.

"Fine." She sighs and gestures for Henry to get closer to her. Once he's close enough she clips a belt around him and picks him up.

"I'll be right back for you guys." She says looking both Archie and I in the eyes. We nod our agreement and she calls to be pulled up. She doesn't even make it a foot when the elevator gives a lurch causing Archie and I to scream out.

"Eva!" Henry cries out as the elevator continues to shake.

Emma watches Archie and I with tear filled eyes knowing there is nothing she can do.

"It's okay." I tell her with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry." She says clutching Henry's head to her chest.

I scream loudly as the elevator gives out from beneath us but I'm stopped short when there is a harsh jerk on my arm. Peeking my eyes open I see that I am suspended in mid-air. Looking up I almost laugh when I see that it is Archie's umbrella that saved our lives.

"Eva!" Henry yells happily seeing that both Dr. Hopper and I are fine.

"Pull us up!" Emma yells while fighting a smile of her own.

In no time I'm wrapped up in a warm blanket and waiting in the back of an ambulance to be taken to the hospital. I'm just about to drift to sleep when someone comes over to me.

"You okay?" the person asks. I squint at them for several seconds trying to get my blurry vision to subside.

"Oh, hey Graham." I greet him tiredly once I am finally able to make out his face.

"Other than a possible concussion, I'm fine." I inform him and finally allow my eyes to close. I really need a nap right now.

"Hey, hey no sleeping." He says while jostling my shoulder to wake me up.

"Why not?" I demand borderline angry.

"Because you might have a concussion." He says while tucking my blanket tightly around me as the wind picks up.

"Wait a minute," I say looking at him confusedly, "how did you know about that?"

"Okay, you definitely have a concussion." He states with a laugh.

I laugh too before getting confused again, "Why are we laughing?"

 **AN:/ Thanks for reading everyone! Leave me some comments for what you would like to see in future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have received several comments and messages (some of which have been very rude) about Eva being close to Graham. I am not going to change their relationship though I will assure you that Eva and David will be bonding in this chapter and David will be taking a father role in Eva's life. If you don't like the way I am writing this then you do not have to read it.**

 **Also, though I will be following along with the episodes (some of which I will skip) I will not be following the dialogue word for word.**

 **Do You Believe? Chapter Six**

"I'm fine." I pout as I try to get out of bed only to have my mom push me back down.

"Dr. Whale said you need to get plenty of rest and I intend to make sure you do so." She says sternly while fluffing some pillows and propping them behind my back.

"You can't expect me to just lay in bed all day." I complain as she shoots me a look saying that's exactly what she expects me to do.

"Knock, knock." Someone says from my bedroom door.

"Teddy Graham, you're here to rescue me." I cheer excitedly earning an odd look from Graham.

"Her pain medicine is a little strong." My mom explains, "Can I help you Sheriff?"

"I just stopped in to visit Eva." Graham tells my mom while avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Is she up for visitors?" he asks while examining every inch of my room, not looking at my mom's face once.

"I guess you could stay for a few minutes." My mom agrees while watching him intently.

"I have to go to the office for a few hours, I'll be back later." She informs me. She gives one last lingering look to Graham before heading out of the house.

"Why are you being such a freak?" I ask Graham who proceeds to avoid eye contact with me.

"What do you mean?" he asks while taking a seat on the foot of my bed. I immediately notice the dark circles under his eyes.

"Graham, I'm doped up on pain medicine with a concussion and I'm acting normal compared to you." I tell him while pulling myself into a more seated position. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He starts, tiredly running a hand over his face.

"I know what you're going to say." I cut him off and he shoots me a surprised look.

"You do?" he asks bewildered.

"Graham, I know you love me but I'm too young for you. You're practically a father to me." I tease while giving his hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Not what I was going to say but I am flattered." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"I need to talk to you about the curse." He finally tells me and I have to hold my breath for a moment. Did my mom put him up to this?

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly.

"I've been having these- these flashbacks." He explains. "I keep seeing myself standing over Mary Margret with a knife, only she's dressed weird and her hair is longer. And then I saw this wolf."

"Why are you coming to me?" I ask not fully convinced that my mom didn't put him up to this.

"Because I trust you." He answers sincerely.

I stare at him for a moment before answering, "The Huntsman."

"The what?" he asks clearly confused.

"The Huntsman. The evil queen hired him to kill Snow White and when he didn't she stole his heart." I explain, careful to not identify any one in town as their actual character.

Graham clutches his hand over where his heart should be and watches me with wide eyes as I throw my covers back and head out my bedroom door. I had been planning on sneaking out as soon as my mom left so I was already completely dressed.

"What are you waiting for? We have a heart to find!" I inform him as I take the steps two at a time.

"I'm not sure you should be coming with me." He says worriedly as I have to take a brief moment to allow some dizziness to subside.

"If you didn't want me involved you shouldn't have come to me for help." I answer before stepping out into the evening air.

"Where is the last place you saw the wolf?" I ask Graham who opens the passenger door to his squad car for me.

"Near the woods. I think it wanted me to follow it." He explains but is cut off when my phone starts ringing.

"Hey mom." I greet her as if nothing is wrong and I haven't snuck out of the house.

"Eva, I was just calling to- what's that noise?" she demands.

"What noise?" I ask innocently while gesturing for Graham to pull over and turn the car off.

"That roaring sound." She replies.

I purse my lips in contemplation before responding, "Oh, I just flushed the toilet."

Graham gives me an exasperated look to which I just reply with a shrug.

My mom seems to accept the explanation, "Okay, just call me if you need anything."

"Okay, love you, bye." I say hurriedly before hanging up.

"A toilet, that's the best you could come up with?" Graham asks while climbing out of the squad car and I assume that we are where he saw the wolf.

"How's Emma?" I ask with a sassy grin and Graham narrows his eyes at me.

"I'm guessing she's still upset that you're sleeping with my mom." I say with a wicked grin,

"Can we not talk about this?" Graham asks seriously. "In fact, let's not talk at all."

Before I can respond I am interrupted by a yell from across the street. Looking up I see Emma making her way toward us.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" she asks me as her eyes automatically drift up to the stitches on my temple.

"I escaped." I inform her to which she simply nods in reply.

"What is up with you?" she asks Graham who is looking everywhere but at her. "I've been looking for you all day."

"I think I'm losing my mind." Graham tells her. "I keep seeing this wolf and I think it wants me to follow it."

"You've been talking to Henry haven't you?" she asks looking like she is ready to check him into a mental hospital.

"Actually, he's been talking to me." I offer causing her to incredulous gaze to land on me.

"Henry's in school." I explain with a shrug. "So I'm the next best thing."

The couple quickly lose my interest as Emma tries to convince Graham that he has heart and Graham tries to convince Emma that he doesn't.

"Um, guys." I say trying to interrupt them as movement near the edge of the woods catches my eye. Of course they ignore me.

"Hey!" I yell causing them to both look at me with wide eyes.

"You two can continue to bicker over who's right and who's wrong or you could follow the wolf." I tell them as I gesture to where the large grey and white wolf is standing in the middle of the road watching us.

"You can see it?" Graham whispers as I hear his shuffling feet following behind me as I take a few steps closer to it.

"I told you it was a wolf that ran me off the road that first night." Emma responds somewhat smugly.

Suddenly the wolf takes off in a sprint, Graham and Emma chasing after it. I briefly consider chasing after them but decide against it once I remember how awful running is and how dizzy my concussion makes me feel.

"I'll just wait hear." I call out to them. I awkwardly stand in the middle of the street for a few minutes before deciding to wait in Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. He may be creepy but there are some really cool things in there.

The bell dings above the door as I enter into the musky shop. There's no one at the counter and no sounds coming from the back room.

"I guess that means everything is free." I say to myself while leaning in to look at a creepy pair of dolls.

"You guess wrong." A voice says from right behind me causing me to scream and turn around. Mr. Gold is standing right behind me.

" Rum- I mean Mr. Gold, hi." I say sheepishly taking a few steps away from him and hoping he doesn't notice my almost use of his real name.

"Eva Mills." He greets with a small nod and knowing eyes. "How can I help you?"

"I was just looking around." I say quickly. I move to step past him only to stop in my tracks when a baby mobile with crystal unicorns catches my eyes. I easily recognize it from Henry's book, it was meant to be in mine and Emma's nursery. I gingerly reach up and cradle one of the expertly crafted unicorns in the palm of my hand.

"Yes, this is one of my favorite pieces." Mr. Gold says from beside me. "Whoever made it put a lot of time and love into it."

"It's beautiful." I whisper in a hoarse voice. I quickly clear my throat and step away from the mobile. "I should be going."

Mr. Gold watches me closely before nodding, "Have a _charming_ evening, Ms. Mills."

I freeze for a moment when he stresses the word "charming" but quickly continue out the door.

"You too, Mr. Gold." I say and hurry down the street. I decide to just wait on Emma and Graham at the sheriff's station. Even though Storybrooke is a nice town, it gets creepy after dark.

"Eva, call an ambulance!" Emma yells the moment I walk in. I freeze up when I see Graham on the ground, pale and unmoving.

"Eva!" Emma yells again startling me into grabbing my phone. I quickly dial 911, "I need an ambulance at the sheriff's station, it's an emergency."

I can't stop my hands from shaking as Emma and I wait outside of Graham's room. I've been holding back tears ever since we got here and I can tell Emma is doing the same.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Whale says as he steps into the waiting area. My heart drops into my stomach. "We've done all we can do."

"I can't be here." I whisper, not even bothering to listen to what else he might have to say, and bolt out of the hospital. All I can think about is how this is my fault. I told Graham to go after his heart and clearly the evil queen wasn't a fan of that idea. Eventually my head is pounding so bad that I have to stop and I find myself sitting on a bench staring at nothing. I wait for the tears to come but for some reason they won't.

"Eva, I thought you would be on lock down." Someone says from behind me but I can't bring myself to acknowledge them.

"Eva?" they say again. A second later David steps into view.

"Eva, are you okay?" he asks kneeling down in front of me as I continue staring at the ground.

"Eva, you're scaring me." He states and I finally look up at him.

"Graham is dead." I barely whisper and I can feel the tears starting to flood of eyes.

"What?" he asks, clearly shocked.

"My mom-" I stop, squeezing my eyes tightly shut, and correct myself, "the evil queen crushed his heart."

He immediately pulls me into a tight hug, cradling my head against his chest, and I fall apart. As I'm crying a part of me worries that we shouldn't be seen close together like this but I push it aside and allow myself to be comforted.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers sounding a little choked up himself.

"It's my fault." I barely manage to get out through my sobs.

"Oh Eva, it isn't-" David starts but I cut him off.

"Yes it is." I tell him. "Graham came to me because he was starting to remember who he really was. I convinced him that he should go after his heart."

"Listen to me." David says seriously, lifting my chin so that I have to look him in the eye. "I haven't been in your life that long, but it's been long enough to recognize that Graham thought of you as a daughter. He loved you Eva and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Instead of replying I just bury my face in his chest and allow him to hold me until my tears are dry.

"I should go home." I whisper with a sore throat and puffy eyes.

"Are you sure?" David asks, voice full of concern as I finally pull away from him.

"I need to be there for Henry." I say, wiping my eyes and standing onto my aching legs.

"I can walk you home." He says standing with me.

"No." I protest. "My mom can't see you."

He watches me for a moment, clearly not wanting to leave me alone, before answering, "Okay, but if you need anything you know where I am."

I nod and start to head in the direction of my house before stopping short and turning back.

"David!" I call out and he immediately turns around.

"Thank you." I say seriously. "You know, for sitting with me and letting me use you as a snot rag."

"There was nowhere else I'd rather be." He grins solemnly back at me.

I nod in reply before heading down main street. In the five minutes it takes me to walk home I have about seven meltdowns. Turning the corner leading to my house I see my mom waiting at the end of the drive way.

"Eva Mills, where have you been?" she demands. I decide to simply ignore her. Unfortunately, she has other plans.

"Now is not the time." I mutter trying to get past her.

"You know what happened to Graham then?" she asks taking in my tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"I was there." I whisper hoarsely while looking everywhere but at her.

"Eva, sweet heart, I know you're hurting-" she tries to comfort me but I cut her off.

"No." I say shaking my head and she looks at me in surprise.

"No?" she repeats confused.

"No, you do not get to act like the concerned, loving mother when you're the reason the man I considered to be a father is dead." I practically growl at her. Her shock briefly turns to anger before she masks it behind confusion.

"Eva, you're upset but that does not give you the right to talk to me this way." She says defensively.

"Give it up." I yell at her, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head telling me to shut up.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sweet heart." She grounds out through clenched teeth while fixing me with a steely glare.

"I'm sure you do, your Majesty." I bite back, feeling a small amount of satisfaction when her eyes grow wide.

I notice her eyes shift to look at something behind me and then everything goes black.

 **AN:/ I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last but writing Graham's death seriously made me cry** **To everyone who is as broken hearted as I am: this may not be the last you see of our favorite Huntsman ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapters** _ **italic**_ **writing will be a dream sequence.**

 **Do You Believe? Chapter Seven**

"She's waking up." I hear someone say as I groggily try to push through the fog in my brain and open my eyes. My entire body feels like it is being weighed down with cement.

"Henry, go get Dr. Whale." Another, more serious, voice orders. I try to speak but my mouth is being restricted by something. I finally manage to open my eyes only to see white. I'm surrounded by white walls, a white ceiling and I'm covered in white sheets. The only thing colorful in the room is a vase of purple roses by my bed.

"Just relax, Henry went to go get Dr. Whale okay." The same voice from before tells me as my hair is gently pushed some hair out of my face. I try to say something again but she stops me as a man in a lab coat walks in.

"Eva, welcome back to the land of the living." The man says with a wide, slightly fake smile. "You gave us all a scare."

He grabs a chart from the end of my bed and scribbles a few things down before moving up beside of me.

"Now, we had you on a ventilator to help you breathe while you were unconscious. I'm going to take it out now. Blink twice if you understand me." He explains as he begins fiddling with something on my throat. I blink twice slowly and he hits the call button for a nurse.

"Okay, on the count of three I need you to give me the biggest cough you can muster." He orders once the nurse has everything ready. I blink twice to show him I understand.

"One, two, three."

"Cool." I hear Henry whisper as they remove the tube.

"Take a sip of this." The nurse says holding a glass of ice water to my lips.

"Can you tell me what happened, Eva?" Dr. Whale asks once I have had a few sips of water.

Wetting my lips, I try to answer but my voice just comes out in a croak. I shake my head to him.

"That's okay, just drink a little more water." He tells me reassuringly. I obediently take a few more sips of the cool beverage.

"Can you try saying something now?" he asks again.

"Wh-" I start but my voice cracks. I clear my throat and start again.

"Who are you?" I finally manage to get out and everyone in the room freezes.

"What do you mean?" he asks slowly sharing a look with the woman who was here when I woke up.

"Henry, you should wait outside." The woman orders the little boy who reluctantly obeys. He glances back at me every few steps until he is safely in the hallway.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Whale asks as soon as the nurse shuts the door behind Henry.

I shake my head in response, "I don't remember anything really. Just little tiny fragments and flashes."

A small sniffle from the corner of the room drawls my attention. I frown when I see the woman crying.

"Madame Mayor, maybe you should wait outside also." Dr. Whale suggests. The woman stares at me tearfully for a moment before nodding her head in consent.

"What's the mayor doing here?" I ask as soon as she's out the door.

Dr. Whale leaves me alone after a few more questions and a brief examine. He explained that the mayor was here because she's my adopted mother and that the little boy, Henry, is my adopted brother. Apparently I had collapsed while talking to my mom and hit my head, this combined with a previous concussion had caused me to experience cerebral hemorrhaging. Dr. Whale said I had been unconscious for two and a half weeks.

"Hi." The mayor greets as she enters my room.

"Hey." I barely rasp out in reply as she stands awkwardly by the door.

"Dr. Whale said you're my mom." I finally say to break the silence. This earns a big smile from her.

"I adopted you when you were six. You had been in a different accident and lost your memories then too." She explains as she takes a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Head trauma seems to be a recurring theme in my life." I joke before a knock at the door interrupts us.

"You up for visitors?" a dark haired nurse asks from the doorway. "There's an anxious little boy out here waiting to see you."

"Send him in." I tell her and she nods her head before quickly exiting.

"I have to go in to work." My mom says regretfully. "Just for a few hours. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I say, not really sure how to act around a mom that I don't remember, just as a small blur runs through the door and jumps onto the bed beside me.

"Henry!" our mom scolds but he ignores her and throws his arms around my neck.

"Have you remembered anything yet, Evie?" he asks as he pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Not yet, squirt." I give him a small smile and he beams at me.

"You called me squirt!" he says excitedly. "You always call me squirt."

I can't help but smile bigger with how contagious his excitement is.

"Well then, I'll be back in a few hours." Our mom says watching Henry with a stern expression, "Do not bother the doctors or nurses."

"Will you read to me?" Henry asks as soon as our mom is out the door. He pulls a huge, leather bound book out of his book bag and hands it over to me.

"Oh, I guess." I say as he thrusts it into my lap.

" _Once Upon A Time."_ I read the title aloud as I run my fingers over the engraved words. Something about this books seems familiar.

"Did we read out of this a lot?" I ask flipping through the pages with a sense of déjà vu.

"Yupp." He answers, climbing up beside me on the hospital bed. "Your favorite story is Snow White."

"Should we start there then?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically before flipping to the beginning of the story.

"Once upon a time…" I start not able to contain the sense of excitement bubbling in my stomach.

Henry falls asleep quickly but I am unable to put the book down. I frown when I get to the end only to find several pages ripped out.

"Way to leave a girl hanging." I mutter to myself as another knock sounds from the door.

"Hi." A sweet looking woman with short dark hair says as she steps into the room.

"I'm Ms. Blanchard." She introduces herself with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you- again." I say with my own smile as I snap the book on my lap shut.

"I brought you a few things." She tells me as she sits a basket on the table beside my bed.

"You didn't have to do that." I say but she cuts me off.

"I wanted to. Besides it's just some snacks, books, and a few word puzzles to help pass the time." She says and takes a seat in the chair by the door.

"I see Henry has already reintroduced you to his favorite book." She says gesturing to the book in my lap with her head.

"Yeah, he asked me to read him Snow White but he fell asleep before I even got started." I inform her.

"Ms. Blanchard, what are you doing here?" my mom demands from the doorway causing both of us to jump.

"Oh, I was, um" Ms. Blanchard seems at a loss for words so I step in.

"She just brought by a few things to help me pass the time while I'm here. It was very thoughtful of her." I tell my mom who still looks upset but gives a polite smile anyway.

"Well, I was under the impression that you were done volunteering here." My mom says quite harshly.

"I should go." Ms. Blanchard says awkwardly stepping past my mom.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Eva." She says to me before leaving. My mom glares at her until she disappears down the hallway. Something seems to have it her in a bad mood.

"What are you doing with that?" my mom demands. At first I'm confused but then I realize that she's talking about the book in my lap.

"Oh, Henry just asked me to read him a story." I explain as she narrows her eyes at the book as if it has morally offended her. I carefully wake Henry up to avoid our mom's gaze.

"Hey bud, mom's here." I tell him and with a tired sigh her pulls himself from the bed, shoves his book into his book bag and trudges over to our mom.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning to see you before Henry has school and I have to work." Our mom says as she leans down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Can we bring her breakfast from Granny's?" Henry asks excitedly. "It might help her remember!"

"I suppose breakfast from Granny's would be fine." She agrees with a tight lipped smile.

"G'night Eva!" Henry waves tiredly at me and I wave back.

"If you need anything have Dr. Whale call me." My mom says before following Henry down the hall.

A nurse comes in soon after my mom and brother leave with some medication that is supposed to help me rest. In a matter of minutes, I'm drifting to sleep.

 _I'm walking down a long hallway that seems never ending. Reaching my hand out, I slide my fingertips over the cool, grey stone of the walls that remind of an old castle. Suddenly the peaceful silence is broken by loud anguished yells._

" _Eva!" I hear someone yelling from down the hall._

 _I feel my heart skip a beat in panic as I begin running down the hall, trying desperately to reach the voice._

" _Eva!" I hear the voice yell again._

 _One second I am sprinting down the hallway and the next I am in what appears to be a nursery. There's a man lying in the middle of the floor with a heavily bleeding wound on his shoulder._

" _Are you okay?" I ask rushing to his side._

" _Eva." The man mumbles, his bright blue eyes staring directly into my own._

" _I need to get you help." I panic trying to press onto his wound and stop the bleeding._

" _Eva, you need to find us." He says as a he reaches a hand up to caress my cheek._

" _What do you mean?" I asked confused as tears flood my eyes. "I'm right here, I already found you."_

" _Find us." He repeats as his eyes slowly drift shut. I cannot control the sobs that overtake me as his body slowly falls limp._

" _Eva!"_

" _Eva!"_

"Eva!" someone yells and I suddenly jerk awake. I take several choking breaths trying force myself to breath as I feel tears dripping off of my chin.

"Eva, you need to calm down." I vaguely hear Dr. Whale say from beside me but it does nothing to calm my panic.

"Eva." A familiar voice makes my blood run cold. "Everything is okay, just calm down."

Before I can say anything a wave of calm and drowsiness washes over me and I slump back into my pillows.

"The sedative is kicking in." Dr. Whale states as the nurses that had gathered around my bed begin to dissipate.

I lazily allow my eyes to drift over the room until I finally find who I am looking for. The man from my dreams is sitting on the other side of my hospital bed watching me with worried eyes.

Before I drift back to sleep I manage to whisper, "I found you."

 **AN:/ I know some of this medical stuff may not be correct but I've based everything off of personal experience (I've had several concussions lol), experiences with friends and family, and what I've seen on t.v.**

 **The next chapter will have some Regina/Eva bonding time for those of you who have been asking. Also, in case you missed it, Eva was unconscious/in a coma for two and a half weeks so Emma is already the Sheriff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **Do You Believe? Chapter 8**

"Can I help you?" a petite blonde woman asks from behind a mahogany desk causing my gaze to snap to her. This is the first time I have visited my mom at her office (that I can recall) and I can't help but take in every elaborate detail.

"Oh, um I'm here to see Regina." I say awkwardly before quickly correcting myself when the secretary gives me a harsh look. "I mean, Mayor Mills."

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asks sharply.

"No?" I answer but it comes out more like a question. I awkwardly scuff the tip of my grey converse against the pristine white, tiled floor.

"Then you cannot see her." She states, gaze never leaving her computer. I bet she's playing solitaire.

"Could you tell her I'm here?" I ask while mentally debating whether I should play the 'I'm her daughter' card.

"Listen, unless you have an- "she starts but gets cut off.

"Eva, what are you doing here?" my mom asks as she steps out from what I assume is her office.

"You're Eva?" the secretary gulps nervously.

"Hey mom." I grin over-enthusiastically as I stress the word 'mom.' "I was at Granny's earlier and figured I would bring you dinner since you have to work late."

I hold up a couple of bags and the drink tray I had been carrying, "Granny said your favorite is chicken cobb salad."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest." My mom smiles happily at me. "Come on in and Greta, cancel my dinner appointment."

"Oh, if you're busy-"I start to say but she immediately cuts me off.

"Sweetheart, I am never too busy for you." She says and ushers me into her office.

"Nice to meet you, Greta." I smile sweetly over my shoulder which turns into a grin as I catch the secretary's scowl.

"Wow." I mutter, taking in my mom's office. Everything is black, white and flawless.

"This is gorgeous." I tell my mother as she takes the food bags out of my hands and leads me to a conference table.

"Really?" she asks with one eyebrow quirked. "Before the accident you always complained that it needed more color."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to some dark plums or wines but this is nice." I tell her as I hand her one of the steaming paper mugs from the drink carrier.

"Oh, I'm not a fan of- "

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." I finish for her. "I know, I got you apple cider."

"Thank you." She smiles gratefully and with a hint of surprise.

"Granny said you would like it."

"How long as Greta worked here?" I ask as I pick at my grilled cheese and onion rings. My mom doesn't seem to be a fan of my meal choice and judging from her salad I'm guessing she would prefer I eat healthier foods.

"Almost two weeks." She answers after swallowing a bite of her salad. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, she just didn't seem to recognize me." I answer, deciding to stop playing with my food before my sandwich gets cold and gross.

"What did she do?" my mom asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing!" I rush to console her. "She was just doing her job."

Thankfully my mom only nods and doesn't press the issue further.

"So, anymore memories today?" she asks reluctantly and now it's my turn to eye her suspiciously. Ever since I had started getting little flashes of memories back she's been acting odd, as if there is something she doesn't want me to remember.

"Not today" I answer and she seems to brighten up a bit with my answer.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to get my memories back?" I ask after a moment of silence. My mom freezes, a forkful of salad halfway to her mouth.

"Eva, don't be ridiculous." She says as she puts her fork down.

"No, I can see it. Every time I remember something you get upset and I want to know why." I say.

"Evie, sweetheart, it's not that I don't want you to remember. I just know that things will not be the same between us once you do." She answers me and I'm almost 89% sure there are tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused and she lets out a tired sigh.

"Things haven't been the best between us the last few months, we've been fighting a lot." She replies, pushing her salad away from her as she's clearly lost her appetite. "I know once you know the truth I'll lose you. There'll be no more late night movie marathons, baking apple pies together, or surprise dinners." She continues, gesturing to the food sitting between us.

"I may not have all of my memories, but I'm pretty sure there is nothing you could that would make you lose me." I answer honestly as I run a hand through my hair. "I mean, you took me in when no one else wanted me and you gave me a home."

Before my mom can respond we're interrupted by someone storming in the room, "Regina!"  
"Miss Swan, I'm a little busy at the moment." My mom says in an icy tone causing Emma's to shift her angry gaze to me.

"Eva?" she asks confused.

"Mayor Mills, I am so sorry." Greta, the secretary, says from behind Emma. "I tried to tell her you were busy."

"We need to talk." Emma says to my mom.

"I'm just going to go." I say, grabbing my purse and what's left of my hot chocolate before high tailing it out the door. I may not remember much but I do know that it's not a good idea to get between my mom and Emma when they're butting heads which is most the time… okay, all the time.

"It was nice to meet you, Greta." I give said woman a small smile which she begrudgingly returns.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" I ask, surprised to see my little brother standing by the entrance.

"I was with Emma." He says with his hands crammed in his jacket pockets as he gives me his best 'I'm innocent' look.

"Greta, would you please let Sheriff Swan know that I'm walking my Henry home?" I ask as I lead my brother out the door.

"But I want to wait for Emma!" he complains and I roll my eyes.

"If you wait then mom will see you and correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe she is under the impression that you have been home all evening." I answer him and almost laugh when his eyes grow comically wide.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" he asks, sounding on unsure.

"If I wanted you to get in trouble do you really think I would have brought you with me?" I ask with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Henry stops to consider what I said, "I guess not."

"Come on, squirt." I wrap my arm around his shoulders and lead him toward our house. However, we stop short when a motorcycle turns the corner before slowing down beside of us.

"I didn't know anyone in Storybrooke owned a motorcycle." I say to Henry as the bike is turned off.

"That's because no one does." He answers warily as the owner of the bike pulls of their helmet.

"I was wondering if you two could direct to somewhere I could stay for the night?" the man asks kindly as his eyes drift between Henry and I. I unconsciously tighten my grip on my brother's shoulder.

"Granny's Inn is just down the street; you can't miss it." I tell him and he smiles gratefully in return.

"Thank you!" he grins and prepares to put his helmet back on.

"I didn't catch your name." I say.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." He replies with a smirk and I want to roll my eyes at his smug attitude.

"Touché." I mutter as he drives away.

"Who was that?" someone say from behind us. Henry and I both spin around guiltily before realizing it was Emma and not our mom… well, not _my_ mom.

"A visitor." I answer her. "He was asking for somewhere to spend the night."

"I thought you said no one new comes to Storybrooke?" she directs towards Henry.

"They don't." he mutters in reply as he and Emma stare down the street where the motorcycle had disappeared.

"Right." I say slowly as they continue staring. "You're both freaks and I'm going home before my mom catches me."

Emma rolls her eyes before playfully pushing me off the curb of the sidewalk.

"Sheriff, I am appalled." I respond mockingly, "Reckless endangerment of a child is illegal."

"Go ahead and report me to the police." She jokes back. "Oh wait, that's me."

"You guys act like sisters." Henry grins while sending a suggestive look towards Emma.

"Real subtle, squirt." She rolls her eyes as she leads us both toward her car to give us a ride home.

"I feel like I'm missing something." I say as Henry beams ear to ear.

"We're on a secret operation." Henry says as he beats me to the front seat. I groan as I climb into the back. "Unfortunately, you are no longer authorized to participate."

I roll my eyes, choosing to ignore him even though something familiar is nudging at the back of my mind. We all fall into silence and allow my eyes to drift shut. As soon as my eyelids close I am bombarded with a memory of Henry and I sitting in a wooden castle and throwing onion rings at each other as we laugh. I gasp loudly causing Emma to slam her foot on the brakes.

"What's wrong?" she demands looking at me through the rearview mirror. Henry has turned around in his seat and is staring at me intently.

"I remember Operation Cobra."

 **Author's Note/: Okay guys, I owe a huge apology for the huge delay in updates. For some reason, I am stuck with this story. Like, I know what I want to happen I just cannot the words onto paper. I promise I am going to try and update more frequently!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and continues to support me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Eva is my character.**

 **I had a reviewer ask me what Eva looked like and realized that I had forgotten to include her description when I updated the story so here it is:**

 **Eva LeAnn Mills (Charming)**

 **Eyes: Dark Brown, cut just past her shoulders**

 **Eyes: blue-green, wears contacts and sometimes glasses**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **She is petite like Snow but has Charming's facial structure and eyes.**

 **Do You Believe? Chapter Nine**

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." Ruby smiles happily at me as she sits the steaming mug down in front of me.

"Thanks Ruby." I smile gratefully as I take a huge sip, ignoring the painful burn on my taste buds. Ruby soon leaves me to my thoughts as I tiredly draw invisible patterns on the table on front of me. Ever since my 'episode' from last night Henry has not left me alone. He kept me up until 2 A.M. and I had to sneak out at 5:30 A.M. to avoid more questioning. Henry was greatly disappointed to find out that I hadn't regained all my memories but more just a vague recollection of whatever Operation Cobra is. However, he is confident that his constant pestering will completely restore my all my memories.

I take another sip of my hot chocolate, not bothering to look up as someone takes the seat across from me. After a moment of silence, they politely clear their throat but I pay them no mind.

"Seriously, you're ignoring me? You know, your town isn't very hospitable." The semi-familiar voice quips and I finally look up to see the motorcycle man from last night.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I smile sarcastically back and he chuckles.

"I'm August." He says offering his hand to shake but I just stare at it until he puts it back down.

"Seriously? No wonder you didn't want to tell me." I smirk.

"And you are?" he presses as Ruby brings his order over and sets it front of him. As she walks away she wags her eyebrows at me suggestively and I roll my eyes.

"Eva." I finally say as I take another sip of my drink.

"Pardon me?" August asks, almost spitting out a mouthful of his own drink.

"My name, it's Eva. Eva Mills." I say slowly.

"Eva?" he whispers staring at me intently. Okay, creepy.

"Is everything okay here?" another person joins us, sitting down right beside me. Glancing over I'm surprised to see it's the man from the first night I woke up in the hospital; he had been there when I woke up from a weird nightmare but I hadn't seen him since.

"Heyyyyy…. Darren?" I trail off, guessing his name.

"David." He corrects with a small smile.

"Dang it." I complain with a small stamp of my foot. I had been so close.

"I feel like I'm missing something." August says, leaning forward with interest.

"Manners, personality, charm… I'll let you pick." I answer him as I finish off my hot chocolate beginning to feel antsy. I can't help but noticed the pleased smirk on David's face. August just chuckles again and I roll my eyes.

"Well, it's been real." I say to both David and August as I grab my purse and stand, "But I have to go to the hospital and make sure my brain isn't rotting."

August looks confused again and I can't help but feel pleased.

"I'll walk you." David suggests and I pause awkwardly as he shrugs on his leather jacket.

"Can't have you getting another concussion." He explains as he leads me away from August and out the door. His touch feels vaguely familiar.

"You know, I would decline but given my vast experience with head trauma it would probably be best not to." I accept his offer even though there is a nudge at the back of my mind telling me not to.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before I finally work up the courage to say something, even though I have no clue why I feel so nervous around him.

"Why were you there that night?" I ask, somehow knowing I didn't need to exaggerate.

"I was checking in on you." He answers, carefully studying the sidewalk.

"Why?" I ask watching him intently. "Did we know each other well before my accident?"

"Kind of." He answers, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and I arch my eyebrow questioningly and he sighs. "You saved me."

"I saved you?" I mutter confused.

"I had been in a coma for years and one day I woke up after you came in to talk to me." He says now staring directly into my eyes. "I left the hospital without anyone knowing and you found me in the woods."

"Wow." I stare at him wide eyed, not sure what to say. He starts to respond but my vision blurs and suddenly I'm not standing in with him on the sidewalk anymore. I was standing in the middle of the woods staring into a pair of light, blue-green eyes identical to my own and then David was hugging me tightly. He's wearing a hospital outfit, saying that I had finally found him, asking about my sister and a curse.

"Eva!" David snaps his fingers in front of my eyes and I jump in surprise.

"Are you okay? I lost you there for a minute." He says, watching me with concern.

I feel the blood drain from my face as I back away from him slowly. The something that had been urging me to get away from here, away from him is much stronger now.

"Eva?" he asks, reaching out to me but I back up again. I can't be here.

"I think I remember something, but I have to go." I say as I continue backing away from him.

"What?" he asks even more confused than before but also a tad hopeful. "Eva, what do you remember?"

"I can't tell you." I try to explain as I shake my head. "I _can't_ be here with you."

"Eva-" he reaches out for me again before realizing we've captured the attention of several passerbyers.

"I have to go to my appointment." I say and thankfully he allows me to pass by him, al Beit reluctantly.

"Bye, David." I give him a small smile before rushing down the street away from him, the urge to flee only letting up once I'm out of his sight.

 **AN:/ What's wrong with Eva? Leave your best guess in the comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN OUAT!**

 **Do You Believe? Chapter 10**

"So why are you avoiding David Nolan?" Emma asks from her desk in the Sheriff's station. Since Dr. Whale will not release me to go back to school until I regain all my memories I've been helping Emma out around the station to have something to do.

"What?" I ask trying to sound innocent even though the fact that I just choked on my hot chocolate shows how guilty I am. It's been a couple of weeks since my awkward encounter with David where I totally flipped out on him and ran away babbling like an idiot. I've been avoiding him like the plague ever since.

"Well, you're not very subtle." She grins at me over her own cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon. "You've stopped getting breakfast with Henry and I in the mornings because he eats at the same time and if you see him coming toward you on the street you immediately go the other way."

"That proves nothing." I argue pettily.

"Did he do something to you?" she asks seriously and I immediately drop the files I'm holding and turn to face her.

"Emma, NO!" I exclaim. I'm not entirely sure what she was insinuating but I'm outraged none the less. She puts her hands up in an 'I surrender' posture.

"Then what is it?" she asks. "Please don't tell me it has something to do with Operation Cobra!"

"If it does, I wouldn't know." I state referring to my annoying lack of memories. I thought I would have gotten at least the majority of my memories back by now. "I- I can't explain it. It's just _something_ is making me stay as far away from him as possible."

"Like he makes you uncomfortable?" Emma questions, frowning as she abandons her paper work and turns her full attention towards me.

"No, that's why it's so frustrating." I tell her while running my hand through my already messy hair. "I _know_ I can trust him; I even feel safe around him but every time I see him something makes me turn and walk the other way."

"Like you have no will of your own…" Emma mutters more to herself than to me.

"I know what's wrong with Eva!" someone yells from behind me causing me to yell and knock over my hot chocolate.

"You owe me a hot chocolate, squirt." I glare at him before grabbing a hand full of paper towels and mopping up the mess.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asks as she pulls him in for a hug.

"My mom wanted me to come get Evie so we could have dinner together." He explains with a grin. Emma arches an eyebrow but gestures for me to go.

"I can finish filing these first." I offer, gesturing to the large pile of files I had been organizing even though I'm already shrugging on my jacket. Whoever filed these before me obviously had no clue what they were doing.

"And have you mess them up even more?" she asks jokingly. Henry pretty much drags me out of the station.

"Okay squirt, what gives? Mom is working late tonight." I ask him as he leads me towards a part of town that I haven't visited much; at least not since I lost my memories.

"We're going to get your memories back." He states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'm all for that." I answer. "But how?"

"I figured out what's wrong with you and we're going to fix it." He grins up at me before adding, "But we have to hurry and do it before mom gets home."

"Do what before mom gets home?" I question warily. "Please tell me we aren't going to summon a demon or some crap like that." I ask somewhat seriously.

"I can't tell you, you won't believe me." He answers as we enter our house and he quickly drags me up the stairs. Instead of going to his room like I figured we would, he drags me into our mom's room. So, _this_ is why we had to hurry before she came home.

"Henry, you know mom doesn't like us coming in here without her." I inform him as I stand hesitantly in the doorway. I can't stop the shiver that runs down my spine as the need to leave the room gets stronger and stronger.

"I know." He says simply. "And I know why she doesn't want us in here."

I take a step closer as he goes into the closet and takes an ornately decorated box from behind a stack of shoe boxes.

"How did you know that was there?" I question with one eyebrow raised as I lightly run my fingertips over the intricate detailing on the lid of the box; I cannot help but feel drawn to it.

"I found it the other day." He shrugged before lifting the lid causing me shriek loudly and jump away from him once I see what's inside.

"Henry, put that down!" I scream as he holds up the glowing, pulsing heart that was within the box. I ignore the slight twinge of pain in my chest and continue backing away from him.

"Evie, it's your heart." He says seriously.

"Henry, that's not my heart." I try to reason with my apparently deranged little brother. "I already have a heart."

"Evie, ever since your accident you haven't been yourself. You act weird, you're avoiding people, and you can't remember anything." Henry explains to me. "It's because she took your heart. The Evil Queen is controlling you."

"Okay." I say and he freezes.

"Seriously?" he asks obviously confused. "You believe me?"

"No." I say and quickly run out the door. I take the steps two at a time and jump the last five when I hear Henry following close behind me.

"Henry, stop chasing me with that thing." I yell as I run through down the hall and into the kitchen.

"It's your heart and I need to put it back in your chest." He replies seriously as he stops on the other side of the counter I'm behind.

"I'm going to need therapy after this." I say seriously before I feign running to the left before quickly darting around the right side of the counter and making a break for the living room. Unfortunately, I trip over Henry's discarded back pack and sprawl across the floor. Before I can catch my breath and get back up Henry is sitting on top of me and shoving his hand into my chest. I hear myself make a brief choking sound and my vision goes black for a second and then clears. My chest is heaving as I slump into the floor tiredly and Henry rolls off me.

"Evie?" I hear him cautiously say my name.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I question, squinting one eye open at him. His smile falls as his face takes on a sickly green color. His expression quickly takes on one of anger when he notices my teasing grin.

"That isn't funny, Evie." He informs me and grumpily crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's what you get for chasing me through the house with my heart." I grin at him.

"Do you remember?" he questions hopefully.

"I remember everything." I give him a sad smile and he throws himself into my arms. It was true. I remembered Henry finding his mom, the curse, my dad, Graham dying, getting knocked unconscious, and my own mom stealing my heart.

"Evie, what are we going to do?' Henry asks as I hug him tightly in return.

"You are going to stay here and get everything put back into place in mom's room." I say pulling myself and him off the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asks as I grab my jacket and phone.

"I'm going to see my dad."

 **AN/: I know, it's been forever and a day since I've updated! I really have no good excuse other than being busy with college.**

 **Also, high five for anyone who caught my "whoever filed these had no clue what they were doing" line. I couldn't resist myself (hint, Eva was the one who filed them when she was volunteering with Graham).**


End file.
